Blue Girl's Diary
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Diary. Sebuah buku yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan isi hati gadis ini -ketika senang, sedih, bimbang, ataupun itu. Semuanya ia curahkan di buku itu/ -Sequel dari Arigatou


_"Ini, untukmu."_

_Juvia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat kado pemberian Lucy, sahabatnya itu. "Buku ini … diary, bukan?" tanyanya._

_Gadis pirang itu mengangguk senang. "Un! Tentu saja! Buku ini … yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan isi hatimu! Jika ada yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan pada seseorang, kau bisa menulisnya di sini, kok!" ucapnya semangat._

_Senyuman senang nan polos terlukis di wajah gadis berambut biru itu. "Ha'i! Arigatou, Lucy. Juvia sangat senang!"_

_"Ya! Semoga bermanfaat untukmu!"_

_"Tentu saja! Ini akan sangat bermanfaat bagi Juvia!"_

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Blue Girl's Diary**

**[Sequel dari Arigatou]**

**Chapter 1**

**Sebuah Diary**

**.**

Juvia menatap buku bersampul biru laut itu. Memorinya melayang ke masa lalu di saat pemberian buku itu. Sebuah buku yang sangat berharga karena merupakan pemberian dari sahabatnya. Juvia tahu –sangat tahu buku apa itu.

Sebuah buku diary.

Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak curhat di buku itu. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menorehkan tinta pada buku itu, menuliskan isi hatinya sekarang. Mungkin sekarang buku itu akan sering-sering dipakai hanya untuk menuliskan isi hatinya dan kesehariannya saat musim panas ini.

Diambilnya sebuah pulpen hitam dari laci meja belajarnya, detik selanjutnya ia langsung menorehkan tinta hitam itu pada lembar kosong yang terdapat pada halaman buku itu.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini adalah minggu ketiga di musim panas. Juvia bingung untuk liburan kali ini. Kemarin, Erza-san mengajak Juvia pergi camping Hutan Mongolia bersama yang lainnya. Aah Juvia belum bisa mengambil keputusan! Apa lebih baik Juvia mengajak Mira-nee saja, ya? Dia kan sudah Juvia anggap sebagai kakak …_

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mira-nee … Juvia jadi teringat sesuatu, padahal Juvia selalu rutin Jumat & Sabtu ke perpustakaan tetapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Juvia jarang ketemu dengan Gray. Ada apa dengannya, ya? Apa mungkin Gray datang lebih dulu atau jangan-jangan ia tidak mau bertemu Juvia!? Tidak-tidak! Juvia harus positive thinking!_

_Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan dulu, mungkin ada saatnya nanti Juvia akan bertemu Gray lagi. Sekarang, aku mau ke Snowy Café, ya!_

_Juvia L._

_._

_._

Juvia menutup buku birunya pelan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Rasanya ia agak lega bisa menulis sesuatu yang ia rasakan hari ini.

Gadis itu segera bergegas mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan dress selutut berwarna biru karena setelah ini ia akan pergi menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

**~Blue Girl's Diary~**

.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya." Seorang Maid mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Maid itu. Detik berikutnya Maid itu segera membungkuk dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Juvia!" panggilan seorang perempuan membuat Juvia menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut merah maron menghampirinya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ah, Erza-san!"

Erza segera duduk di depan gadis itu sambil mengontrol napasnya. "Maaf, aku telat ... Tadi ... ada sedikit ... gangguan saat ... perjalanan kesini."

"Yaah, tidak apa. Juvia juga baru sampai jadi tidak terlalu menunggu lama." Juvia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Oh, iya, Erza-san mau pesan minuman juga?"

"Ya, tadi aku sudah pesan."

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian seorang maid mengantarkan pesanannya. Segelas _Guava Juice Special _datang.

"Hm … jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Erza-san?" Tanya Juvia sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Ah, tentang liburan kali ini." Erza mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Kau mau ikut, tidak? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa, kok!"

"Bagaimana ya?" Juvia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar. "Boleh tidak kalau Juvia mengajak seseorang?"

"Mirajane, eh?"

"Hee? Kok Erza-san bisa tau, sih?"

Erza tersenyum lembut. "Aku kenal juga dengannya. Dan dia selalu bercerita tentangmu, loh! Rencananya, aku juga akan mengajak dia. Petualangan ini pasti akan lebih seru jika bertambah teman!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi kau ikut?"

"Un! Tentu saja! Juvia ikut!"

Erza meneguk kembali minumannya. "Oh, iya, ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan -dan itu yang membuatku ingin bertemu langsung denganmu."

"Tentang?"

"Sebenarnya … aku tidak yakin kalau kau mau percaya kejadian ini, namun inilah kenyataannya, Juvia …,"

.

.

.

**~Blue Girl's Diary~**

.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru itu termenung mengingat perkataan Erza tadi. Entah kenapa suaranya masih terdengar jelas di telinganya, dan tidak pernah berhenti seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

_Drrt! Drrt!_

Handphone-nya bergetar dan itu mengalihkan pikiran Juvia. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel lipatnya di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari ibu. Juvia termenung sebelum membacanya. Ia menduga-duga apa isi pesan itu.

_._

_Hello, dear :) _

_Bagaimana sekolahmu? Pasti baik-baik saja, kan? Oh, iya, liburan kali ini kau mau berencana kemana? Maaf,ya, Ibu tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang musim panas kali ini. Tidak apa, kan? _

_._

Juvia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga. Ibu-nya tidak akan datang kali ini. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Ingin rasanya membanting ponsel itu, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Jemarinya segera mengetik dengan lincah guna membalas pesan ibu-nya itu.

.

_Hai, bu :) _

_Iya, Juvia tidak apa, kok. Sudah, Ibu lanjutkan saja pekerjaan di sana, ya! Juvia akan liburan bersama Erza-san dan akan berpetualang! Ibu tidak usah khawatir, kok! Daah~!_

.

_Send!_

Juvia menghela nafas panjang lagi. Menurutnya hal itu wajar-wajar saja, karena memang ibunya itu harus bekerja keras. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibunya harus bekerja keras demi kepentingan keluarganya.

Gadis itu segera mengambil pulpen dan mengambil buku hariannya. Segera ia torehkan kembali tinta hitam pada lembar kosong.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku hari ini menulis diary dua kali. Juvia hanya ingin curhat saja, kok. Tidak lebih. Lagipula Lucy-san juga menyuruh Juvia untuk menulis isi hatiku saat dimana Juvia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang lain. Setidaknya, ini bisa melegakan hati Juvia sedikit._

_Tadi Ibu sms. Seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa ke sini saat musim panas ini. Itu sih wajar. Biasanya Ibu akan datang saat musim dingin. Uuh tapi entah kenapa sekarang Juvia kangen !_

_Ah, tadi Erza-san berkata sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Juvia tahu –sangat tahu itu adalah kejadian yang tidak mungkin terjadi! Tapi … apa benar yang dia katakan? Apa benar dia juga bertemu dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan nanti Juvia juga bertemu dengannya!?Ta-tapi Juvia takut … karena itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi! Uwaaah! ._

_Ah, sudahlah! Juvia jadi sangat OOC =.= _

_Juvia L._

_._

_._

Juvia menghela nafas panjang lagi. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Mungkin hari ini ia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir.

.

.

.

**~Blue Girl's Diary~**

.

.

.

"Halo, Gray." Sapa Mirajane ketika Gray masuk ke dalam perpustakaannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap itu mengangkat satu tangannya. "Halo juga, Mira."

"Kau sedang sibuk, ya?" Tanya Mirajane. Gray mengangkat satu alisnya. Mirajane yang tahu apa pikiran pemuda itu segera melanjutkan kata-katanya, "soalnya akhir-akhir ini kau tidak datang ke sini."

"Ng … sebenarnya sih, tidak juga sih. Aku hanya lagi malas keluar karena cuaca setiap harinya panas." Ucapnya sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

Mirajane sweatdrop. "Namanya juga musim panas, yah cuacanya pasti panas, Gray! Kecuali kalau musim panas turun salju itu namanya bukan musim panas!"

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka panas?"

Ah … sepertinya Mirajane kelupaan sesuatu yang penting. Suatu fakta kalau seorang Gray Fullbuster itu tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang panas, apalagi musim panas.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa?"

Mirajane menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya sih, tidak ada. Jadi, salah kalau aku bertanya?"

Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja menurutku aneh."

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Habisnya … aku kasihan melihat gadis itu ke sini dan menanyaimu terus …" ucap Mirajane lesu.

"Gadis itu …? Siapa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

**~Blue Girl's Diary~**

.

.

.

Juvia mengambil ponsel lipatnya yang sedari tadi bergetar dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Satu pesan masuk. Pengirimnya adalah Erza. Seketika ia terpaku ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut.

.

_Aku bertemunya lagi! Ini tidak memang tidak mungkin atau hal konyl atau apalah, tetapi aku berani menjamin kalau aku benar-benar melihatnya kembali! Aku saja tidak percaya apalagi kau, Juvia!_

.

"Tidak mungkin … bagaimana … bisa …?"

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Yak, inilah sequel dari **Arigatou**~

Banyak yang request minta dibikinin sequel dan teman saya juga minta sequelnya …

Yah, beginilah jadinya. Penuh ketidakjelasan. Ide saya begini mau diapain lagi? #digebukin

Saya harap semua reader senang dengan isi cerita ini ^^

Makasih yang udah mau baca, review ditunggu! Terserah mau nulis apa di kotak review, tapi saya harap enggak ada flame gak jelas yang masuk ke kotak review saya.

Jaa~ Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
